


Tagged

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Phasma finds a gift...





	

She stares at the box on the table. It’s where she puts her helmet, when she peels her layers off. Only herself, the staff who clean, and one other has access to her quarters. 

She doubts whoever changes her linen and cleans her ‘fresher would leave her a gift, which means only one possible culprit. Why didn’t he do it face to face? It’s a nice gesture. Beyond nice. She can’t recall ever being given anything for herself. Was he embarrassed, or afraid? 

The box is pristinely wrapped. Tight lines of silvery flimsi, almost like her armour. She doubts he did that himself. 

Her gloves come off, and she slices efficient nails under the edges, revealing a hinged box. She opens it to see a thick, but beautiful chain; hanging from it are two tags. On the front are beautifully etched versions of the Order’s logo: the inner workings filigreed with twining branch patterns, and set with tiny, tiny gems in the cut corners of the rectangles. When she turns them over, one holds her details, the other bears his. 

Dogtags, but beautiful. Her thumb slides over the raised surface, wondering how he got them made. They’re beautiful, but useful, and she can easily wear them under her uniform, or as a thing of beauty when she’s not on duty. 

It’s touching. She doesn’t know why he’s hiding from it, but she’ll thank him the minute she can pin him down. 

Maybe literally.


End file.
